yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 6 Episode 5: The Perfect Crime
Particpants Mykale Kozan, Densuke Mifunae, Keyth The Perfect Crime LightFang: -The day started like any other here is Kasaihana, with a slight haze of the drug abuse the night before and screams begining to end as the day broke. However things quickly return to normal as the sun sets in the distance. The redish haze of the sun dissipating on the horizon was the time they had chosen to strike. The Snub Nose Gang, a young upstart in this gangster world. They get their name from the type of weapon they use. Typically a gun thats barrel has been shortened down to give them more power. This gang had decided that at sunset they would sneak into the 1st National Bank of Kasaihana City and take the bank manager hostage in order to steal the money with little hassle. The idea was to walk in looking like normal bussinessmen so they could scope out the security and the bank manager's office. After that, when it is time for the opporationthey would slip on clown like masks to hide their identity. Everything seemed to be goin well, They had the manager and his keycard. They had the security gaurds backing up out the door to save the hostages. Everything seemed good till one tried to open the vault. A loud bell rang out and sent a silent alarm to the police stations across kasaihana. "Shit, you fucking clutz, trippin the alarm and shit." "I aint do shit man, this fucking guy musta signaled it." One member of the gang took his snubed magnum revolver and placed a bullet in the head of the bank manager letting him drop to the floor and pool out blood. "Grab the money and lets get out of here before the cops show up." One man pulled out his phone and called a number using *67 so it couldnt be traced. A man picked up and the guy spoke out, "Boss, shits gone south. can we get help out here?" The line went dead as the man hung up on them. (cut to his location) The man was sitting on a throne made of stacks of money and wearing a solid gold mask to match the look of the others. "Well looks like those boys are dead. We need to do more recruiting in the A.M." (cut back to the bank) "He fucking hung up on me!" "What?!" "Were dead guys, what do we do?" A shot rung out as one of them fired up into the air to get the other three's attention, "Calm down boys, we just gotta get back there with the money. Once home what can the cops do, nothing!" The members started to calm down with the sound of the bell alarm still going off in the background, no sign of sirens yet however. Across the way about two blocks over the siren was fairly faint to the ears. Well ears that werent hypersensitively trained. Mykale Kozan could hear the sound of the alarm quite well using his peak human sensory system. He spoke in a low tone as he placed his hands in his pockets, "Well looks like today will be fun after all." A smirk came over Mykale's lips as he turned down a back alley to head toward to bank at a quickened pace.- The Birth of a Hero ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would be pursuing his usual work out rutine of push ups, in the lab’s traninig room. Ochigi would be monitoring the city, looking for any signs or warning of danger. Densuke would stand up and walk out to the main corridor, and turn only to see his father typing some things into the computer. “Alright I’ve done my routine for the day, now what is it you wanted to talk to me about pop?” Tetsu would turn around to look at Densuke with a serious look on his face. “Well I’m sure you renember our talk about me not being here much longer…and this city needing a protector of sorts.” Densuke nodded and raised an eyebrow. “Thaaaats true, but I’m still skeptical on joining the KPD. Being the next supercop doesn’t seem like it would suit me.” Tetsu shook his head. “No. Being a cop is nice, but your restricted…rules…regulations….things you have to do a certain way.” Tetsu would walk over to a cylinder chaber which had a velvet curtain hiding it’s contents. “ Under the radar theres only so much you can get away with before they decide to fire you. Or terminate you. However in the shadows of the night…Even light can be found.” Tetsu would press a button and reveal the dark god outfit. It’s jet black onyx metal gleamed from the lighting above it. Densuke’s eyes fixed on the suit as he then looked over to his father slowly and spoke. “. . . Batman? You were fucking Batman? I mean it makes sense but come the hell on dude, why?” Densuke would shrug and tetsu would facepalm himself. “I was the Dark God thank you very much….long before I became KPD. It was temporary though..I realized that my true calling was becoming the face of justice rather than the secreitive side. I became it’s sword. Kasihana’s supercop, the shining sword of hope. And now it’s your turn Densuke, should you choose it.” Densuke laughed out loud, bending over and gasping for air at his fathers hilarity. “Me? Some rag tag superhero? I think I’ll pass on that one pops. I’d rather everyone know who I am-“ “And then what? Have some low grade crook search up you identity, track you down, take down everyone related or associative with you?” Densuke shut his mouth for a second. “Yeah, being a public figure is not easy. I can’t tell you how many bomb threats have been made…..or even when your grandpa was kinaped because of me…” Densuke glanced over to Ochigi as he was on his computer. “That man in there at times has a stronger will than even myself Densuke. It’s a Ryoji thing. It’s in you too. I wouldn’t be asking you this…if I didn’t beilive in you. You renember what happened six months back?” Densuke nodded. “Yeah…That assassian guy attacked danny and stuff…then the thing with Ro and the city under siege…I felt helpless….but I’ve been training! And I can actually fight better thanks to you, and my chi training!” Tetsu nodded. “Yes but renember…people will know you. If you can protect without being known, then your chances of success will only increase.” Densuke sighed. His father was right. “The costume though?” Densuke frowned. Ochigi would snap his fingers, hearing his gandsons words, and another cylder would pop up from the floor beside the dark god suit. The curtain opened only to reveal a sleak black suit, with armored padding, and gloves and boots to match. There was a hood like attachment, which must have been the cowl. Densuke’s mouth droped. “……that…..is……cool….as….fuck.” Densuke looked at tetsu and pointed to himself. “For me? This?” Tetsu nodded and ochigi came behind Densuke with a wrist watch. It was chrome silver in color. “This is the only thing you’ll need to activate it. While not as lavish as your fathers, it’s functions will allow you to move in the suit, as well as give you access to it’s many functions. Put it on, and then suit up. Theres actually something going down in the city, so you don’t have much time.” Densuke went to suit up, as tetsu and ochigi talked privately. “So dad..do you think Densuke can figure it out without ya know….instructions?” “The boy has your brain tetsu. Just mental barriers that suppress it. To defeat that he must break his own limitations,but knowing him he will figure it all out on his own, probably quicker than you did.” Tetsu would sigh. “I miss being the golden child every now and again.” Densuke would step out in his new suit. It fit him like a dream. He’d look at himself. “Even got a utility belt? Awwwwwwwwwwwww shit!” Densuke jumped around a little bit. “I feel different though…signifigantly.” Tetsu would pat densuke on the back. “One more key thing.” Ochigi then pushed another button and a pedestal poped up from the ground. There was a shield on it, that had a design of black white and red. “Curtiousy of Donnie Yun. He made it in one night. Take it. It is your symbol as much as your weapon. I can promise you…this thing will never break.” Densuke too hold of the shield and held it. It was only slightly weighted but not to the point where he couldn’t handle it. “It feels like a mantle of sorts….like” “A right of passage. From one ryoji to the next.” Densuke would smile. “So do I get a batmobile?” Tetsu would laugh, and Ochigi would shake his head saying “Baby steps kid” Densuke would then take his place in the pressure shoot and nod to his two predcessors. He’d then be shot up 50 feet in the air, like ususal from the underground base in the mountains. Densuke would feel around for his hoverbike keys but he couldn’t find them. “oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT!” Densuke was falling at a pretty high speed. He then looked at his watch, and pushed the button on the side, out of panic. The watch would beep twice and then the hover bike would come flying to his location. “WOOOO! Thank you grand dad.” Not a second to close before hitting the ground, Densuke mounted the bike and reved it, realasing a large wave of air, stoping his decent. He’d then vroom off using his gps coordinates that Ochigi set for the trouble going on. Not 3 minutes later Densuke would leap from the hover bike and land on a rooftop two buildings away from the problem. A bank robbery no doubt. Densuke would perch over the edge, and hear ochigi’s voice tune in. “Alright I’ve managed to stall police scanners for a time period allowing to get in there, do your business and get out.” Densuke nodded “Got it…..I think.” Densuke would stand up only to trip and fall forward. He was falling off of 3 storie building, and before panicing, strangely, Densuke’s instinct to cut a front flip, and he then landed on the roof of a car, collapsing it in completely, making the alarm go off. “Whoa…..? Uh….my bad!” Densuke steped off the damaged car and began to run towards the bank. He felt a strange sense of empowerenment.. A Little TV Tasanagi: * The sound of metal could be heard as the man appeared before the female. His long black hair blowing in the wind, his hand resting neatly on his blade at his side. It was 4'5ft long, and about 3 inches wide, chromed red metal was its color as it shinned in the suns heavy rays. He'd take his walk, soon shifting it into a full blown sprint, channling chi into his blade on his back, he'd unsheathe it as he charged towards the female. His masculant body mass would make him seem inteminating from even the mightest of enemies. He'd draw the blade back to the right channling the chi into it untill it glowed a bright red. " HUYYAA!" The man shouted as he stopped in his tracks, literally 3 feet from the female and pulled his blade up in a diagonal motion towards the sky. A heavy range of explosive energy would explode outwards towards the female in a 4 meter radius, it moved in a slash, ripping up the ground as it travled over to her at the speed of 99mph. The Samurai wasted no time, while his attack made its move over to the girl, he took off to the right, leaping into the air and then, forcing his body to kind of 'shift'. into the air as he moved over to her almostlike he was flying. To her all she'd see ( if she managed to avoid the blast.) was a figure who's body was making multiple clones of himself as he soared over to her when in actuality it was just that he was moving so fast, that his body was making heavy after images. After he arrived over to the female, the blast may or may not have struck. If it did, then the female would go airbourne allowing him to leap into the air behind her, and as she travled throughthe air due to the impact he would have began to slash her body up into a million tinnie tiny pieces. But if she blocked, or dodged this attack then he would have simply came down from above her head with a blade strike that would be meant to slice her body in half. " YOUR TIME TO DIE IS NOWWW!!!" The girl was hit with the blast and was sliced up horribly. The screams from the TV caused Keyth to flop out of bed, rolling right off of nora and hitting the floor. He blinked... eying the TV. " I told her to cut this off when she went to sleep..." He said slowly making his way over to do just that. After doing so he took a walk outside. His hands deep in his pockets, just so he could get that late night stroll. He yawned, walking past the masses. All wore was a tank top and sweat pants. his blade resting on his back. LightFang: -Mykale arrived at the center of the alarm location approaching from the back of the bank. He noticed the back door to the bank was left open and thought that must be their get away idea. 'hmm, sloppy work' Mykale then looked over to the other side of the alleyway and noticed a fire-escape on the building across from the bank. Another noteable thing was there was a car just past the bank in the alley way. 'Get away vehicle maybe?' upon closer inspection he noted it was an old junker. 'Must not be looking for a fast get away' He looked to the back seat doors and noticed all the windows were downand it gave him an idea. 'Welp haven't had much chance to play with this yet' Mykale reached his hand into the car and placed his palm on the inside of the driverside back door. 'Now how does this go again...' He closed his eyes and stimulated his muscles trying to reactivate his pin-point transportation and place his signature in the car. A tingly feeling came over him as his hand began to glow a blueish color and burn that color onto the inner door of the car. When Mykale removed his hand it the blue mark glowed for a second and then faded away leaving Mykale with a grin on his face 'I hope that did the trick, now to play ball.' Mykale turned back and ran over to the fire escape climbing up to the first landing of it to wait for the Snub Nose Gang to appear out the door. It was the perfect jump spot Mykale thought as he heard a new alarm go off from the otherside of the bank. The Snub Nose Gang were a little preocupied with the security team inside the bank deciding to make a heroic effort and rush the gang members as they tried to fill their bags with money. The valient efforts always seemed to end grimly as the security officers would fall to the ground with pint after pint of blood falling from the multiple openings left from the gangs guns. As they fell a new sound could be heard ringing out. First there was a loud thud and then what sounded like your everyday car alarm. "Tiny go check that out!" the man wearing the american flag style mask said to the shorter man with a LMG. Tiny walked out of the lobby into the main hall. He stepped out of the front doors and was supprised to find the police hadn't shown up yet. What he did find was what appeared to be a child in a red and black jumpsuit. "What the, Hey Little Red you should run along this isnt the places for children." Tiny lifted up his LMG and sighted it on the boys person and said in a hushed tone to himself, "Man i hate killing kids, but orders is orders..." Tiny pulled the trigger and a spray of bullets shot out towards the kid. Tiny was expecting to spray the kid full of lead and kill him quickly, but who knows what this "superhero" can do.- Red Hood Erupts ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would be approaching the bank when suddenly a man steped out, and Densuke stoped in his tracks. The man would speak to Densuke and densuke would only think to himself. “My first cliché bad guy eh? Kinda funny, but to be expected honestly. Densuke became instantly pissed when he called him “Little Red Hood”. Densuke didn’t have time to be pissed however as the man would lift a gun up in his direction. Densuke would renember what his father said. “this thing will never break” Densuke decided to put it to the test and hold it up to his upper body, and the bullets would simply richochet off of the shield in random directions, outward completely protecting Densuke. “Now Densuke, calculate your trajectory and throw it!” Ochigi would scream into the mic. Densuke wouldn’t hesitate with his order given. Though he’d never done it before he would toss the shield at the body of the masked man with an incredibly ferice amount of ferocity and speed. It’d look like movie, the way the shield blurred its way from densuke’s location to the thugs. The shield if it hit, would have enough force to completely knock the man off of his feet, and cuase a massive loss of breath leading to sheer unconciouness with a painful edge. The miraculous thing is that the shields properties gave it a reverberating boomerang like quality cuasing it to come back in Densuke’s direction, as he would extend his hand and catch it with ease in his right hand. “Whoa.” Densuke would look at the shield. “So theres tricks to this thing eh? This will definitely by something to play around with…heh heh heh” Tetsu’s voice came in on Densuke’s cowl this time. “Good job, you really are a quick learner. Use that to your advantage but renember your armor is only bulletproof in certaoin areas. If someone interrupts the shields trajectory it can be knocked off of course. It’ll be up to you to retrieve it.” Densuke would nod and agree. “Got it. Alright time to see whats going on here…I really need to pay attention to detail.” “Last thing. We’ll be here guiding you but pay attention to your strengths and weakenesses. Don’t wase it all but don’t hesitate to unload if need be.” Densuke would walk to the front entrance and look at the area. He’d see people down on the ground cowering In fear. The booths all looked empty and downright deserted. Densuke would squat down and place a hand on the back of a grown male and speak softly. “Calm down..I’m here to help. Can you tell me whats going on?” Densuke spoke in a low tone, making sure his true voice wasn’t cought on to. “Who are you supposed to be? Where are the cops!” “They’re on their way but I’m….special op’s. hostage situation. Now tell me whats been going on.” “I don’t know they came in asking for money…of course we weren’t gonna fight back. The four of em got back there and opened the vault, but that’s when the alarm went off…the cops should’ve been here by now but I don’t much more than that!” Densuke pat the man on the back to calm him down. “It’s okay…..we’ll fix this.” Densuke would quietly walk to towards the backroom where the safe was. He’d remain hidden so no alert would be made right away. He’d look around his utility belt, and find a section labled smoke pellets. Just what he needed at this point. He’d toss the smoke pellets inside of the vault room, eyeing the three men as he did it. Once they hit the floor, the room would fill with smoke, and even have the reminder of it slip outside of the vault into the edge of the room. Densuke would hind behind a cabiniet with his shield hoisted on his left arm, ready to throw at the men, as they came out. He was certain he couldn’t hit all of them, but he was also certain he could at least catch one of guard. The first one to walk out from the vault would be met with the shield being thrown at a high pitched velocity, twords their leg, which on impact would crush the bone beneath it should it make contact that is. The shield would then redirect, and hit a near by desk chair only to fling back in the direction it came from. By this time one of the thugs should have noticed where Densuke’s position was exactly, and Densuke would then attempt to kick the cabinet he was hiding behind at the other thugs walking out of the door, (if they were still there of course) and dive bomb his way over the tellers booth completely and recover roll so he was outside of the building once more. His plan was to lead these men away from the hostages allowing everyone to roam free. Densuke would take a warrirors stance in the middle of the street, having the shield straped on his left hand pointed forward, and his right hand behind him, awaiting any kind of frontal attack, and ready to reach for whatever gadget he may have had on him. He was doing surprisingly good for a beginner of all things. LightFang: - Mykale, becoming bored, had taken out his phone and started playing a game of fruit ninja over and over as he waited. "Hack slash, Hack slice... Boooooored, where is the fun..." (cut to front of the bank.) Tiny was in a state of awe when he saw the bullets simple slide off the shield this kid hero was holding, without putting so much as a dent in it. He was so dumbfounded that he couldn't react quick enough when the sheild was thrown. It ended up slaming across his face giving a loud TWAAANG as the shield colided with his mask. The force pushed tiny backwards into the air and spinning to land face down on the concrete and launched his LMG across the sidewalk. Tiny let out a groan and fell into unconscienceness and everything faded to black. The hero had already walked into the bank now and a few people could be seen fleeing the building for safety. (cut to in the vault) "Hey guys, shouldn't Tiny be done by now?" "Eh, who cares we can pick him up on the round trip just keep stuffing those bags." "Hey bozos shut it, think i hear sumtin." There was a feint sound of footsteps echoing down the hall to the vault and the guys were thinking it must be Tiny. One of them moved his way to the door and used his revolver as a mirror from the polish he put on it to see around the corner without being noticed and saw the kid hero trying to make his way to the vault as stealthy at possible. "Hey boys, yall expecting any superheros?" "Superheros? Only one i can think of is The Dark God round these parts." "Well there is one outside." "Oh shit that guys a demon we gotta go, NOW! Grab the bags" The men loaded up a duffle bag of money for each of the, and 2 for one guy that was carrying Tiny's extra. As this happend a couple pellets were thrown into the room and one man said, "Hold your breath, out the back" See what Densuke didn't know was that the vault was also drilled through the back to make and easier escape through the alleyway access door. The three men ran out the back of the vault into a hallway that led to a connection to the doorway to the back alley and started out the door. As they barged out the door one man kicked it closed in hopes to slow down the Hero. All this really did was alert Mykale. It also seemed to break the lock so it should make it harder to open now. "Oh, show time." Mykale said to himself as he stood up and tucked his hand into the side of his jacket. with one hand he put away his phone and in the other he grabbed his tactical knife and threw it swiftly hitting the man with the two dufflebags in the jugular and forcing him over on the ground to pool in his own blood pile. The other two men quickly looked up to where the knife came from only to catch Mykales boots coming down on their guns knocking them out of their hands. One man swung at Mykale as the other man ran for the getaway car. Mykale took the hit across the face but rolled with it causing him minimal pain as he countered with a sweep kick and taking his Chokuto from his jacket and extending the blade to stab it through the mans heart as he hit the ground. Mykale then turned to see the man running away as he reached the car. Mykale let out a slight laugh and retrieved his knife putting the sword away and then focused himself on the car. He then tried to reach the connection he had to the car as the man started the egnition and started to pull away. At that same moment Mykale felt a slight pull and then a sudden stop. In a flash he had been transported to the backseat of that car as the man pulled away. Mykale then tapped into his Killing instincts from the Grimoire and looked into the rear view mirror at the last man. He had a face of pure hatred on him making himself look almost demonic to the man as he looked up and caught glimpse of Mykale. Mykale was so good at this instink he even could make people halucinate into seeing their own point of death. It was so strong it parralysed the man with fear and ended up making him lose controle and drive into a power pole in the alleyway. Mykale got out and left the man in his own fear, but as fate would have it, the tremor of shockwave from the car hitting the power pole rocked the screws loose out of the transformer box on the pole and it fell through the windsheild of the car crushing the man and singing his body to fuse it to the interier of the car. Mykale sighed and whispered, "Whoops, was gunna let that one live..." Instead he started walking back to the back of the bank door where all the guys dropped their duffle bags of money.- These Hero Games ChairmenRyoji: Densuke sat as his smoke bomb disapated, but he saw no one emerge. “?!” The metal gear solid sound effect would play as no one emerged from the room. Densuke would then peak around the corner to look into the vault…only to see that the badguys had made another exit way as a just in case measure. “DAFUCK?! GRRR GOD DAMMIT! No one said this shit was going to be this difficult!” Densuke would dash into the room and take note of the direction and sprint…at an unusually fast speed. He’d traversed the hallway and came into contact with the door that leads to the back alley. He’d kick at it, as it had been slamed shut, and the door would fly off of it’s hinges. Densuke would stop for a moment and tilt his head. “Am I on drugs or something? I don’t fucking move like this!” Densuke then observed the dead bodies on the ground and almost puked. The smell of blood was rampant, and quite disheartening. “Who..the hell….” Densuke’s now peaked senses (unbeknownst to him of course) tuned in on a speeding car going into a certain direction. Whoever had done this must have found a way to pursue the robbers and retrieve the money…are they going to return it is the question. Densuke would grip the handle of his shield and begin to run back to the front of the back to see if he could catch the action, but to his surprise a young man appeared to where the money had been droped and with that Densuke stoped as well.. Densuke would turn to face the mysterious stranger, and alter his voice to a much deeper tone. Or at least try to. He’d end up sounding like chirstian bale form “The Dark Night” movie series once he spoke. “Kudos on stoping the robbery, if it was you to begin with, but are you the one who shed this unessecary blood? Stop in your tracks evil dooer for JUSTICE is upon you!.....If you did it…in which case yeah…but like if you didn’t…like…do you know what the hell happened her cuase i…I’m knida new? Uh uh yeah!...So did you?..” Densuke would swat his hand around at the bloody mess around. He’d seem a little to casual to be doing this job for the most part. If anything who the hell would take him any kind of seriously? Tetsu and ochigi would be monitoring the survailence from his lab, only to facepalm themselves at Densuke’s disappointment at inteimidation and interrogation. “he can handle it you said. He learns quick you said….” Ochigi with that comment would sit down and shake his head. Tetsu would give off a goofy smile and scrath the back of his head. -Mykale stopped just in front of bags on the ground and the dead bodies as he caught sight of this boy in tights. Mykale held up one hand in a way to gesture 'wait give me a minute', while the other hand went to cluch under his ribs. A silent laughter would be coming from him as he started to hunch over and drop his hand to his other side. The silence broke and a loud laugter bellowed from Mykale as he fell over on the pavement laughing it this boy. "AHH HAHAHAHAAAAA What the.. hehahahehaaa... Fuck are you? Ehehheeheh... wearing?" Mykale said struggling through his laughter. He tried to compose himself and stand back up through the hillarity of the moment. "Seriously though, what the fuck are you some kind of superhero or something?" Mykale wohafta hold back laughter for a moment as he continued by asking,"So you got a name or something wonderboy?" Mykale would wait for a response and no matter what he says Mykale would say "Ok whatever ya say wonder boy." as he goes to reach for the duffle bags of money and tosses them over his shoulder.- My Name is KittyBoy! ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would frown profusely at the laughing. He’d then look down at himself and speak in his normal tone of voice. “HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! I’m not that bad…I thought the black actually complemented the, oh whatever!” Densuke would watch him laugh and then reply to his question. “Why I’m glad you asked! I am The justice of the night! The shield of all that is good and defense! I am!.....what is my name….” Densuke would be pondering for a moment, and thinking. “Black cat? No….black night?....nah…red shield?. Eh….not probable.” Densuke would watch as the walked off but then stomp his foot to the ground, going back to his chirstian bale batman voice. “hey! Don’t think you can just waltz out of here with that money. It’s not yours to begin with..” Densuke would reach behind him and pull out what he thought were shuriken, but they were actually explosive balls. Once in hand Densuke would panic. “OH GOD WRONG ITEM! AHH!” Densuke would toss them backwards, and a loud explosion would blow a hole in the upper part of the wall of the banks backside. Densuke would be looking forward the whole time keeping an eye on the mystery man. “but yeah! Your’re going nowhere except to the police station!” Densuke would charge straightforward at the stranger with a peak speed and lougnge forward with a left handed assault, aiming to hit the stranger in the forehead with the edge of his shield. If it connected it would send the man stumbling backwards with a throbbing sensation in his forehead with a possible concussion. Should the hit connect or miss, Densuke would continue his assault, by throwing a low ended sweep kick, with his right leg. The kick would invole Densuke ducking, and spinning to the left, attempting to trip the opponent and cuase him to fall to their own left side and land on the ground with a large thud. If the sweep kick were to connect, Densuke would then have spun back in place in a quick second time frame, and attempted to end it with a right hook to the nose area of his wood be villain,with enough force to break the nose on impact and render possible immobility. If the sweep kick didn’t connect however, Densuke would spin back in place only to attempt to stand up once again in a make shift boxing pose if not acted upon other wise by outside means. LightFang: -Mykale would be holding the bags over his shoulders as he listened to the hero boy ramble about how he liked his costume. "Ok whatever you say wonder boy, and the name?" Mykale began walking away as the hero started his monolog of justice. using his peak sensory system he picked up some of the reject names he came up with. "Black cat? sounds like a female hero to me.. But what ever you want KittyBoy." Mykale turned back just in time to see the edge side of the shield coming for his face. With just enough time Mykale bent backwards using a little of his soft joint manipulation to dislocate his lower spine to give him more flexibility. To someone doesn't know of his power they would just think Mykale is a flexible person since this shouldn't be imposible for a normal person to do. In the haste to dodge that Mykale failed to see the follow up sweep kick and have his left foot taken out from under him. However due to Mykale's peak agility he quickly manuevered his feet back to a balance position and stopped himself from falling. After that Mykale was looking for another follow up and saw the right hook coming. He knew he could easily dodge this move but decided to false take it. He waited till the last second before it touched the side of his nose and turned his head in a shock wave style, like how they fake fights in action movies. The hero boy will have mad a slight contact but it would be a lot less satisfying than planned. Mykale was a bit of a jokester when in the right mood, and today was one of those moods. As he faked the hit he used more of the soft joint manipulation to dislocate his neck vertibrae and spin his head around 180 degrees. To play it up more Mykale turned around so his backwards head could face the wonderboy. Knowing this would put him in a shock for a moment Mykale spoke to play it up more saying, "AHHH What the fuck did you do to me! How am i gunna live like this? My head is fucking backwards!" Mykale would pause a moment and then with his devilish grin say "Nah just kidding" and then spin his head back around poping his vertibrae back into socket with a little neck stretch. He then turned to this KittyBoy with his grin still across his lips. He dropped the money bags and softly said, "So is it my turn now?" Without a hesitation Mykale lunged forward at around 20 mph leading with a right straight. There wouldnt be much power behind this punch but the speed at which it was delivered should make up for that. The attept was to hit the kid square in the jaw and knock him backwards into the wall of the bank. The follow up to this would be to swing his left around and bring it up before droping it down to attempt and drop the heel of his boot across the face of the kid. If this landed it should knock hi to his knees and then Mykale would follow with a right knee aimed at the bridge of his nose. This also was an attempt to break the kids nose by smashing his head between the wall and Mykale's knee. If the second attack didn't land then Mykale would instead bring his hands up into a defencive fighting stance.- A Killing Twist ChairmenRyoji: Densuke’s eyes would widen at his oppoenents flexibility. ‘astounding…guys like a circus freak.’ Densuke would think to himself. However his spin kick maneuver went through as planned, and so did the punch, though something about it felt….off. the impact wasn’t nearly as satisfying as it should be. However the follow up sight would be horrible as the mans head appeared to turn around completely opposite from the way his body was actually facing. “OH MY GOD! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! DUDE! I’M SO SORRY! LIKE HOLY SHIT BRUH LIKE BRUH I DIDN’T-. . .” Densuke’s face would go form being completely shocked to “-_- Really?” which was all Densuke could manage to say as the man snaped his neck back in place. Densuke would pick his guard back up, and then gaze as the man then suddenly dashed at an extreme speed towards him. It was blurred but for some reason Densuke was able to follow the movements. The shock of the firs attack did indeed overhwhelm him, and send him flying backwards into the wall of the bank, though the pain against the wall was minor…little to any. This suit was truly good for something other than a running gag joke. The oppoenent however looked as if he was going to follow up with with some kind of finesce looking spin kick. Densuke’s first reaction of course was to raise his shield which would deflect the kick entirely, even more so possibly sending his opponent of balance if it was possible. Weather or not it was, the kick would be blocked, and Densuke would emerge from the wall with a rousing swing of his forearm, attempting to bash his opponent with the shield itself. The surprise of the counter would aid in this attempt, as if the shield bash connects, it would be enough to send his opponent flying a good 6 feet away from him, allowing Densuke to break forward in a 23mph sprint, quickly attempting to close the distance. However while running, he would dive forward, tuck into a roll, only to springboard off of his back using his hands and launch an aerial forward drop kick towards his opponents stomach area. Densuke’s now peak speed combined with key reflex and timing, would allow this to be a swift and Olympic like maneuver, closing the distance that would be created. If this springboard attack hit it would send his opponent backwards off of his feet by a whoping 10 feet, followed by a quick rummaging pain in his abdomen and other muscles in said area. Should the springboard attack miss, Densuke would use his already inhuman dexterity to land on his feet, and hoist turn to look at his oppoenent with the shield raised and poised for a further counter or offensive counter. A voice would come in on the cowl densuke was wearing only to speak. It was Tetsu. “Densuke by the way whatever your doing hurry. The police have regained control over their alarms, and are now on their way to you location. What ever you do don’t get cought!” LightFang: -As his foot crashed down on the shield a loud crash could be heard and Mykale was begining to get a little annoyed with this thing. As the hero boy rose up for the shield bash Mykales peak reflexs came to effect as it all seemed to slowdown for him. Mykale leaned back just out of the way of the bash and sad the boys arm holding the clasp on the underside of the shield. His killer instinct came to affect as he remember a proper dissarming stratagy from his training. He raised his left arm to the kids elbow and locked it there as he threw his left shoulder into the kid full force while going to grab his left wrist and raising his right leg up from behind . This was an Aikido style throw normally ment to toss the opponent over them and to the ground just in front of them. However Mykale tweaked his motions slighty to attempt to throw the kid even farther by manipulating his muscles to utilise his full potential of his arms to where he can have more force. durring the middle of the throwing action Mykale would turn his left arm to grip the strap of the shield and slip it off of the kids arm seperating him from the shield the he seems to be so proud of. The throw would have so much excessive for that it would send the kid into the wall of the adjacent building and crack the brick exterior, purhaps overdoing it but play time was over to Mykale. He could hear the police sirens in the distance getting closer and he needed to disapear fast. He picked up two of the money bags tossing them on his shoulders like a backpack and then activated his pin-point transportation again. This would send him, the money, and the sheild into the car that had just recently wrecked at the end of the alleyway. Slipping out the door Mykale would yell to the KittyBoy, "Hey I'll leave your toy over here for ya." and then he tossed the sheild into the car locked the doors and closed them. "Oh and have fun with the press." Mykale called as he heard the sirens swap roads knowing they were about 5 minutes out. Mykale jumped straight up to the rooftop of a nearby building and using his peak agility, sprinted off into the city to escape the police once again. The only thing that stopped him was that his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took a look at it an, "Aww What the fuck! New low on fruit ninja!.... Oh wait whats this? perfect..." Mykale said with a grin as he realised he had left his bluetooth on and it randomly synced him to a Densuke Mifune's phone. Mykale hit accept on the list and added the new contact into his phone. With any luck this might be the shield freak he just faught with.- ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would be in such a state of shock at this mans bodily movement. It was perfect. Nearly flawless in all manner and ways. Then after said dodge, Densuke could feel himself being thrown. An akido type throw for sure, but the pressure was different. The grip was abnormaly stronger than what this move usually consist of, as Densuke would find himself thrown in the opposite directioin of what he was in. That’s when Densuke also took note of the fact that he was disarmed in MID throw. “This guy is g-MY SHEILD!” Densuke would fly through the air, only to front flip before making a facefirst impact with the wall, planting his feet firmly and outstretching his arms. He would then push upward in a slow but graceful back flip of off the wall. Densuke turned around once he’d heard the oppoenent say something, but his attention was turned to the police sirens that were whiring and getting closer by the second. ‘Have fun with the press’ was all densuke heard as he went to dash for the man, but the police ran in deep and had the ally way opening sourrounded. A few cops steped out with their bulletproof vest visible and their glocks in sight, all aimed at Densuke. The situation was bleak…not only were there two dead bodies in the alley way, but there were cracks in the wall, a hole through the back of the bank, and a man in a costume…..yeeeeeeah Densuke was going down. A blonde woman steped out, with curves from a Fairy Tail manga and long blonde hair. She was wearing cut black jean shorts, with a large belt that had police utensils and her own bullet proof vest. She pulled out a shotgun, and aimed it stirght at Densuke. She then spoke. “HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM YOU COSTUMED FREAK!” Densuke’s hands shot straight up. He managed to keep his composure and his chirstian bale voice. “You’ve got the wrong idea officer….the real culprit isn’t far from here if you ju-“ “Look around you dumbass…the only one here alive to question is you. Make one wrong move and we will, no…I will shoot the blatant shit out of you.” Densuke knew he was in a pickle. He didn’t know what to do. Ochigi stood up in panic in the lab and started pacing. “Dammit he wasn’t ready…we need to pull him out…Tetsu can you go!” Tetsu shook his head. “Lets trust him….” Ochigi would run his hands through his hair in frustration as they monitored the scene. Densuke would speak again. “Don’t I get rights or something like that?” Densuke had a plan…a drastic one…but he recalls that this suit is armored. Densuke would drop his hands, to make it seem like he was reaching for something, which would cuase the reaction of sheevas trigger finger to set off. The shotgun blast, hit Densuke with full force, sending him flying all of the way to the back of the allyway, into an old car. “Ah…fuck!...that…didn’t…hurt like I thought it would…hm.” Densuke’s body had crashed unto the roof of the old car, and as Densuke turned to stand on top of it, he would see the location of his missing shield, inside of this car of all things. “Crafty bastard…” “Shoot him!” Seeva barked, but before hand, Densuke reached into his back pocket of the utility belt and threw some smoke bombs. He’d then duck to the side of the car, in the confusion as the bullets passed and ricochet through the area, luckily missing densuke thanks to his cover.. Densuke would grab for two more spheres, the explosive ones,and toss them out of the smoke. He couldn’t’ see it but he’d thrown one right into the back seat of a police care and cuased it to explode. Lucky for him no one was inside, however some of the cops frienzied to cease the damamge. Densuke took advantage and punched the glass out of the backseat window, reached in, and recovered his shield accordingly. He then hoisted it on his right forearm, and charged out of the smoke like a flying juggernuaght, moving at the peak of human speed being 60mph. He literally bulldozed not only the bullets that were shot at him, but the people in his way, which was a small crowd of cops. Once through, he would spring board off of the cop car, and, and climb up a light pole like some rabid monkey. He’d reach the top of it, and then use his peak human muscle structure in the suit to leap upwards and grab on the the bumper of a flying taxi car, only to escape into air traffic. Densuke would hold on to the bumer while zooming away from the area. He’d been careful to leave no pieces of eveidence behind. He’d sigh loudly and then check his phone. He’d gotten a Bluetooth notification. “Hm? Gah what the hell ever..” He’d shove it back in his utility belt, and then lift his legs up to grip the exhaust pipe with them an hosit him self flat on the bottom of the car. “Good job Densuke. For a first night, you handled it like….well not a pro, but it’s a start.” Tetsu’s voice would chime in. Densuke’s only reply “…I already hate this job.” Category:Ark6